Httyd 2 re-write Hijack
by Todorokis ice-side
Summary: Hiccup and Jack have been friends for years, but what happens when the two most deadly villans meet (Pitch and Drago)? Dark Jack in the future.
1. Ice

Hiccup's POV

I blearily opened my eyes to the sound of soft footsteps on the roof and Jack calling me. I pulled the blankets over my head and tried to ignore it. The footsteps came louder and I heard a roar from Toothless.

'Okay,okay I'm coming...' I mumbled. I yawned and attached my prosthetic leg. I creaked open the door and stepped out into the frigid air.

'Well good morning mr bossy boots.' I said, puffing out clouds of steam.

'I don't wear shoes.' Jack quipped. I rolled my eyes and then slipped over on an icy patch of ground. I clenched my teeth to stop the reflex tears.

'Ouch, that looked like that hurt.' He said, floating down and offered me his hand. I took it and brushed myself off. Toothless immediately pounced on me and started licking my face.

'Oh urrgghh Toothless! You know that's doesn't wash out!' I yelled indignantly. Jack chuckled and twirled his staff between his fingers.

'Well, ready to go?' I asked buckling my sword onto my leg.

'Always.' I smirked as I mounted Toothless

'Race ya!' I shouted taking off.

In the middle of the flight I wanted to try out my new flight suit and the locking of Toothless's tail.

'Okay Bud, ready to try this again?' He grumbled and I said

'Oh quit whining.'

Jack said

'Hiccup?' As I locked the tail fin and jumped off. Jack followed me, laughing.

' Haha! It's working! This is amazing!' I grinned through my mask.

'Less amazing!' I groaned as I saw sea stacks looming out of the mist. Jack tried to keep up but the wind seemed to be failing him a bit and he fell back. Toothless dived after me and crash landed me onto a new island.

'Woah! well that could of been worse.' I said pulling off my helmet.

'Hiccup! Are you okay?' Jack shouted worriedly, landing and then running straight towards me. He grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me right in the eyes. I stared into the frosty blue depths

'Jack, I'm fine! It's not like I haven't been in this situation before.'

'Oh, yeah.' Jack murmured, composing himself.

'Looks like we've found another one.' I muttered.

'What?' Jack yawned tossing his staff up and down

'Never mind.' I stretched out my map and sharpened my charcoal pencil. I started to sketch out the island. Jack made ice patterns next to me. We headed back after I had finished. Suddenly, curtains of light danced above us, swirling and swaying in a hypnotising way. Jack stopped and stared.

'North's calling everyone. I need to go. Something important is happening.'

'Be careful Jack otherwise, you know I'll kill you later.'

He grinned and yelled for the wind. He left me alone with a few snowflakes and the now fading Northern lights.

* * *

Jack's POV


	2. Trouble

Jack's POV

I raced along the ocean, skimming the foam tipped waves slightly. This must be important. North never used the northern lights unless something was very important or everyone was in deadly peril. I willed the wind to go faster since the coloured waves of lighted were fizzling out of existence.

Half an hour later, I found myself next to the great globe where thousands of glowing golden lights were twinkling gently. I thought _One of those lights is Hiccup. _I shook my head involuntarily.

'You alright mate?' Bunny said behind me. I jerked out of my stupor and quickly put on a fake smile and twirled around.

'Kangaroo!'

'I told ya not to call me that!' He shouted, cuffing me around the ear playfully. I stumbled a bit, using my staff to keep upright. _Just like Hiccup on icy winter mornings._ I thought dreamily.

'Hey! You still there Frostbite?' Bunny called, waving a paw in front of my face.

'Gah!' I yelped quietly, flying up and perching on the globe.

'Gentlemen, gentlmen. Zis is not za reason that I called you here!'

'North!' I laughed, jumping down again. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I was sure that I heard my ribs cracking.

'Nuugghhh!Okay, can't breathe North!' I managed to gasp out. He put me down and patted my head. I took in a huge breath with huge relief.

'Why did you summon us North?' Tooth asked, ruffling her feathers.

'Pitch iz back.' That simple sentence sent chills down everyone's spines.

'Pitch!' Muttered Bunny

'Pitch Black?' Mimed Sandy with his golden sand.

'Yes again. He must of healed hiz zelf after the last battle.'

'And you know this how?' Bunny questioned

'This.' North held out a few grains of black sand. Sandy shrank back as he remembered how he got consumed by the nightmare sand. An alarm went off by the globe. We all whirled around. A few lights blinked out. Just like last time.

'Hiccup!' I yelled, breaking the silence. They turned around to stare at me.

'Tell me when you have a plan!' And with that, I leapt out of the window and shouted at the wind to take me to Berk.


	3. I found you

**Sorry, this chapter has taken some time. I went off FanFiction for a while. ****sorry about that to the people who read this.**

Hiccup's POV

I twiddled my pencil idly. I had been waiting for Jack for three hours now. Toothless purred happily as he galloped through the realm of dreams.

'Great job Sandman.' I thought 'you've left my dragon as soppy as a puppy, whilst I'm dying of boredom.' Suddenly, a cold breeze hit my face. I stood up, expectant. Jack came crashing down, literally. He sent me sprawling on my back, he, himself, was splayed messily across my chest. Our lips were a millimetre away from each other. I blinked, slightly perplexed. He could smell Jack's pepperminty, ice cold breath.

'Oh. I'm so sorry Hic.' Jack gulped, blushing and getting up quickly and scrambling back to retrieve his fallen staff.

'It's fine.' I mumbled, feeling oddly saddened as the contact was broken. I got slowly to my feet, using Toothless for support.

After a few moments silence, I raised my eyebrow at him.

'Sooo? Anything you want to tell me?'

'Oh, um, yeah.' He yelped, flustered. He cleared his throat. He said three words that made the colour drain from my face. 'Pitch is back.' I staggered back a pace. 'He might want to get me through you.' _If you stop believeing, I'll lose all hope _Jack thought. I put a hand on his shoulder and he peeked up through his bangs. I smiled at him. His figure seemed to straighten and some colour seeped into his cheeks. He seemed to be held in a trance for a moment or two, then blinked.

'I-I should probably be getting back to the guardians now.' He stuttered, nearly stumbling off the cliff. He quickly composed humself and sped off, glancing back every few seconds. I scratched my head. What was that about? I shook my head and laughed out loud. Spirits sometimes.

Jack's POV

My emotions got the better of me and I created a small blizzard around me. I just hoped that I wasn't anywhere near Berk. I couldnt see. It's strange to be the creator of the snowstorm but not being able to control it. I flung my arm up. My thoughts were screaming through my head to fast to comprehend. 'No I can't have feelings for him!' They screamed like harpies. Over and over again 'He's my comrade and friend and he's probably not interested...' a small snow cloud formed over head as I thought these saddening thoughts. The wind swerved my sharply to avoid a tall tree that looked out of the mist. In my blinding emotions, I hadn't kept track of where I was actually going. It was some sort of icy tundra that was black and turquoise. I flew down intending to investigate closer. A cruel sounding laugh echoed around the ice shards around me.

'Jack Frost. It's been a long time hasn't it?' I gulped and shot up as fast as I could.

'MARK MY WORDS JACKSON OVERLAND-FROST! I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN NO MATTER WHAT!' He yelled after me. I headed straight for the North Pole. The other guardians were not going to believe this.

**Oh so Jack has found Pitch. I wonder what he's going to do. Sorry for the shortness. Please comment what you thought.**


End file.
